


A Popular Interpretation

by ciderpark



Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciderpark/pseuds/ciderpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ramble!chat!not!song!fic...thing nominally in the form of a commentary/rant by Grantaire riffing off of Death Cab's "I Will Follow You into the Dark".</p><p>Not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Popular Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> So; a while ago, after [eirana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eirana/) made me watch Les Mis (10th AND 25th anniversaries, obvs), she edumacated me re: [Enjolras/Grantaire](http://www.google.com/search?&q=enjolras+grantaire) after I noticed their [Totally Slashable](http://musings-of-a-fanatic.blogspot.com/2011/06/oh-grantaire.html) [Behavior](http://indigostohelit.tumblr.com/post/29130206943/e-r-is-beautiful-and-tragic-heres-why). Which. Ahaha fuuuuu Protestant High School Literature class for not mentioning the Epic Love when we spent months on Les Misérables. (Sorry random blog-and-tumblr posts I'm linking. Sry.)
> 
> Then my brain got all...creative. And that was waaaay before the Googling I did.  
> So.  
> For your enjoyable(?) consumption: a not!fic rambling rant-fic-thing. With some minor editing and added links, [because I can-can-can](http://www.google.com/search?&q=because+we+can+can+can+moulin+rouge).
> 
> ......they _just_ played Fatboy Slim's "Because We Can" at Staples Center with 1:01 on the clock. That was a sign.
> 
> Note! All lyrics were from memory, so they may be inaccurate and/or have lines out of order.

**eirana** :  
It's a popular interpretation that his lines refer to enjolras

[Drink with me to days gone by](http://www.google.com/search?&q=drink+with+me+10th+anniversary)  
Can it be you fear to die  
Will the world remember you when you fall  
Could it be your death means nothing at all  
Is your life just one more life?

 **me** :  
WELL WHO'S THE IDIOT DRUNKENLY FOLLOWING HIM TO HIS DOOM, HUH, GRANTAIRE?

HE WILL [FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Will_Follow_You_into_the_Dark), OKAY, ENJOLRAS?!

 **Grantaire!me** to **Imaginary!Enjolras, Revolutionary Extraordinaire** :  
love of mine, someday (today, because you're stupid and ~believe in things, idiot) you will die, but I'll be close behind. because I'm also stupid. BUT I'M FRENCH SO IDGAF.

in Catholic school, vicious as Roman rule (or, like, a monarchy, you'd like that metaphor wouldn't you, you idiot revolutionary)  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black (nuns, dude. why I drink, hand to God)

and I held my tongue as she told me 'son, fear is the heart of love'. (totally true bc I am SCARED YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR THRICE-DAMNED ~CAUSE and I'll be [ON MY OWN PRETENDING YOU'RE BESIDE ME](http://youtu.be/KCPoIsi8m08))

so I (wished I'd) never went back.  
if heaven and hell decide that they both aren't satisfied, illuminate the "no"s on their vacancy signs (wtf is that? idek because it's 19th century France)

if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks (ahaha like I'm going to let that shit happen why do you think I drink so much you suicidal lunatic)  
I will follow you into the dark (don't even front, I know you made ABC headquarters in a tavern for me, dumbass.)

~fin.

**Author's Note:**

> .....still not sorry. And the Flyers won, so I'm happy. \o/ May not be the Devils, but I'll take it.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaand the Kings just won too. Which. I don't _really_ care, but for the [Carts/Richie](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jeff%20Carter*s*Mike%20Richards/works), but still happy. Especially after that last-minute song choice. Lolllllllll


End file.
